


The perfect plan

by chroniclesofwriting



Series: Communication is Key [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Even has a plan, Excessive use of the word laugh, Hugs, Isak love dessert, Jealous Jonas, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Even Bech Næsheim, blowjob, hugs for everyone, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting
Summary: Even has a plan and wants to accomplish it, soon.Even wants to talk to five people and ask them a question and get their opinion about it.Even wants to ask a question to the man of his life, although he already knows the answer.





	1. Terje Valtersen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Plan Perfecto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384084) by [chroniclesofwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting). 



> Hi, finally the second part is here.
> 
> I want to apologize for the grammatical errors and all that.
> 
> If you like it, please let me know. The updates will be more or less every week, because I have to translate them from the spanish version of this fanfic.
> 
> All the characters belong to Julie Andem and NRK.

The plan is quite simple.

The plan is to choose 5 people, the most important in Isak life, whose opinions are of real importance to his boyfriend, whose opinions are really heard...almost, really heard.

Perhaps the problem is also simple... How to choose 5 people without undervalue the friendship/relationship of the others? Because being honest, almost all the people with whom Isak interacts are definitely special to him, though he would never admit it, even those with those he only talks a few times.

The most important thing is **why** to talk to these five people; maybe no one will ever know that he talked to them. Maybe no one else will find out that he had secret meetings with those five people. But they’ll definitely know that they were chosen for a greater good.

He still has time to organize things well even though he definitely knows the answer; it’s not as if Isak reminds him almost every week that he would marry him. Drunk, sober, even in the middle of their conversations as they share a marijuana joint – courtesy of Jonas – in the middle of study sessions, endless kiss sessions...Isak always says yes, Isak reminds him that his answer is and will always be...yes.

That simple word, along with Isak’s smile and his bright eyes as he says them, makes his chest almost burst with happiness. And even if he knows the answer, Even wants to do it in the right way. He wants to do it in a romantic and intimate way, just the two of them.

Maybe it’s the fact of having seen too many movies, read too many books...whatever, but before asking the person in question, if he want to spend the rest of his life with him, Even wants at least to know the answer of these five people. What do they think of his decision? Whether they have their blessing or not?

And although it’s important to know their opinion about it, nothing will change the fact that he will carry on with his plan. Nothing and nobody will prevent him from living his life with the man of his dreams.

And time is what he has nowadays, isn’t cliché or anything like that, but he definitely has time to do things the right way. He has time to create the perfect plan, to create plans b, c...and all possible plans in case the first doesn’t work.

But before he carries on with his master plan, he must take the first step, and that’s to look up the phone numbers he needs from Isak’s phone. It’s only two, two phone numbers are all he need to start.

Isn’t something that takes too long, or id difficult to achieve. A trip to the bathroom by his boyfriend in the middle of a marathon of movies is all he needs to take his phone from the bedside table, unlock it, and search for between his contacts those two numbers, write them down on HIS phone and leave Isak’s in the same place in which it was.

All is normal, no one suspects a thing, and now he can start with the plan.

 

\--

 

Only a few days later, when Isak is in college and himself working on the morning shift in the cafeteria,  and having gathered enough courage to send the first message, is that he takes advantage of his break time, that he decides to send something short but accurate… according to him.

* * *

 

 **Terje:**  

 

_Good morning Terje, I don’t know if Isak told you about me._

_I’m Even, your son’s boyfriend. I would like to talk to you about_

_a very important topic._

_I hope you don’t mind me sending this message._

_Just tell me the day you have available and where._

* * *

 

He doesn’t wait for an immediate answer, not even a message during the rest of the day, perhaps in the remainder of the week a quick call to know what it’s about and done. And without expecting anything, he prepares himself mentally to continue working…maybe he can leave today a few minutes earlier and het to meet Isak for lunch.

 

\--

 

Three days later and on his way to his next class, his phone starts to ringing, Even answers without looking who’s the one calling.

—Hello— He says cheerfully.

—Even? — A mature voice but with some doubt in his tone asks his name. A voice much similar to Isak’s.

—Terje? Shit, eh ... Mr. Valtersen?— _"Treat him formally or not? ... Shit, what do I do?"_

Even stay stands in the middle of the hallway, with his phone next to his ear, only a few meters beyond over there are the doors of his class.

—Just tell me Terje— says Isak's dad —, look... I don’t know what you want to talk about, I just hope it isn’t anything bad or some joke.

—Not a joke, I assure you and it's definitely anything bad— says Even, trying to sound as serious as possible —, I just want to talk about Isak.

—Did something happen to Isak?— Terje asks, sounding a little worried.

—No sir, believe me when I tell you that nothing has happened to Isak— Even lean against the nearest wall, trying to breathe calmly —, is something I in particular want to talk to you...face to face.

For a few seconds neither of them said anything.

—Even ... look ...— Even could hear more voices in the background —, tomorrow at 4:30, do you have free time?

—Yes, I have the whole afternoon free— Even answered quickly.

—Well...at that time then, I'll send you the address… I'm sorry but I have to hang up.

And so with nothing more to add, Terje end the call. Even looked at his phone, almost waiting to do something else, but nothing happened. He puts his phone in vibrator mode and put it in his bag, slowly walks those few meters that are missing to enter his class. He still has a few free minutes, before his teacher arrives. Even sits near the window, to have an excellent view towards the whole class and also to the outside. At the same time as his teacher arrives, and the rest of the students settle into their chairs, Even feels the vibration of his phone, takes it quickly and sees that he has a message.

* * *

 

 **Terje:**  

 

_Good morning Terje, I don’t know if Isak told you about me._

_I’m Even, your son’s boyfriend. I would like to talk to you about_

_a very important topic._

_I hope you don’t mind me sending this message._

_Just tell me the day you have available and where._

_"Stockfleths Prinsens Gate", Prinsens gate 6, 0152._

_Tomorrow at 4:30 pm._

* * *

 

Brief and direct. Just for a second he hoped that Terje added something else but that never happened.

 

\--

 

16:15 pm and Even is sitting at the bar which is located next to the cafe window, right in the center of Oslo. The coffee is simple and harmonious, several places to choose where to sit and lots of wood everywhere, and hundreds of things to choose to eat and drink. Even doesn’t think about ordering a coffee or something to eat because he knows that that simple liquid or that simple piece of food will cost more than he can afford and doesn’t think he can take or eat something with his nerves twisting his stomach. Isak has classes at this time, and will not leave until after 18:00 pm, so he has plenty of time to talk to his ...father-in-law?, or whatever, and return to the apartment to prepare dinner and do as if nothing weird was happening.

Even doesn’t have to wait so long to see how someone similar to Isak came in, perhaps a few inches taller than his son, but still lower than him. Terje looks around and recognizes him in some way. "Does Isak have told him about me?" He doesn’t think too much about it because the father of his boyfriend sits next to him.

—Even— he says in a salute, leaving his suitcase in the same bar and settles to stare at him.

Even can see the same green shade of Isak’s in his eyes, Terje is dressed in a gray suit without a tie, but tidy and clean.

—Terje— Even greets him the same way.

—I'm sorry that I ended the call so abruptly yesterday, I had only a few minutes to talk, and...— Terje looks back at the waiters— do you want something to eat? Drink something? — Without waiting for an answer he moves his hand to make himself noticed, only a few seconds later a waiter arrives.

—Hello, good afternoon my name is Oskar... What would you like to order?— The waiter is young, has a few years more than Even that’s for sure and dress completely in black, which highlights his blond hair. He has his notebook ready where he is going to write the order, and watches them both...waiting.

—I want a regular coffee, with two sugars and a cinnamon roll...Even?

—Hot chocolate, please— that’s the only thing that can say Even.

—I'll bring your orders right away— he says as he writes down the order, smiles gently at them and leaves without saying anything else.

—Well...tell me, what do you want to talk about?—Terje looks straight at him, serious and showing no emotion.

Even feels like he's being analyzed, and the nerves he's feeling do not help at all. On any other occasion and with anyone else he know that he would be smiling, eating something and trying to start a conversation as if it were nothing of other world. But there’s something in Terje's way of acting that will not let him relax.

—I'm...sorry— Even takes a big breath of air — first I want to introduce myself...I know this should be in other way, another time, but what I want to do or trying to do is...just trying to meet you.

—Isak knows you're doing this?— Terje asks, raising an eyebrow.

—More or less— Even responds quickly.

Even is saved by the waiter who arrives with a tray and puts in the bar a cup of coffee along with the cinnamon roll and a large cup of hot chocolate.

—If you need anything else, please don’t hesitate to call me— says the waiter with a smile and goes without adding anything else.

They both watch as the waiter moves away, no one speaks for a few seconds.

—Thanks for the chocolate— he murmurs, taking a sip of his cup. Terje looks at him again, but without touching his coffee or his cinnamon roll—, well...I'm Even, your son's boyfriend— says with a little more confidence for the simple fact of saying those few words.

—Isak told me about you— Terje says in a neutral voice —, at first I didn’t know what to think, I must admit that for some weeks I thought it was a joke. I didn’t think it would last this long.

—What do you mean?— Even asks, surprised at those words.

—I just thought it would be a phase— at that moment Terje takes a big sip of his coffee — I think that the two of you just started your relationship or..., I don’t know if it was something serious or not, not with the ambiguous messages from Issy.

 _"Issy"_ that little nickname coming out of the mouth of his boyfriend's father sounds so weird, as if it was something he didn’t say long ago. Even can see how Terje's gaze gets lost in the memories.

—Maybe that was my fault— says Even, looking out, the streets full of tourists and the sun shining brightly — our beginning was not the best of all, but believe me that what we have now is not a phase, and I doubt that’s something that will end in the near future.

Even can feel the intense look of Terje, analyzing it, the only thing he can do is take another sip of the hot chocolate.

—Isak told me enough about you— says Terje, taking a piece of his cinnamon roll— it’s not like I could ask for more. It’s my fault that we do not have a closer relationship, not with everything I did.

Terje is the one looking out now half lost in his memories, again. For some minutes no one spoke.

—I want to marry your son— say Even, both hands clutching the cup of chocolate firmly, staring at Terje.

Terje can only look at him completely in surprise; his face could show that that sentence took him unawares.

—Are you asking for my permission? — Terje asks as he fits better in the chair — because you know that Isak is a mature man, legal and all that...right?

—I'm very aware— Even answers earnestly—I just want to do this the right way; Isak already knows I want to do it...

—Right way?— Interrupts Terje, takes his cup of coffee and ends it at once— Even ... I doubt this— pointing to Even and himself— is considered the right way to do things.

Even looks at him, waiting for him to keep talking. Terje takes a big piece of the cinnamon roll and eats it slowly.

—The little that I know of you is that you’re studying cinema or something like that; that you’re older than my son by two years, and already the two of you has been living together almost three years. The fact that I still help Isak to pay a part of his rent and part of what he needs for college doesn’t mean that you should talk me about this— takes another piece of the cinnamon roll and eats it, now quickly —it's been a long time since I lost the right to decide things about my son. I know you have the best intentions but I think you also know that if Isak finds out that you spoke to me without him knowing, he will be angry.

—It's something that I have more than clear— interrupts Even —I just want to talk to you, because at the end of the day...you're his dad. Whether or not you make up your mind, if you ever manage to have a normal father-son relationship again…that will depend on you, I just want to know if, in spite of everything, you agree with my decision —Even takes a sip of his chocolate— and if I may be honest, sir, if you do not agree whit this, it will not change my mind.

Even looks at Terje, who has a small smile on his face.

—You will talk to his mother?— Terje asked in a sad voice.

—She's one of the people I should talk to— Even says.

—Do you know where to contact her?—

—Yes.

—Okay— Terje says, looking at his watch— Even looks...there are two things in all these years that I've been alive that I do not regret. One of them is to have married Marianne, young as we were and everything...but believe me when I tell you that that day, when I saw her walk towards the altar, I was so nervous and kept asking me over and over why she agreed to marry me, when she could have had anyone she wanted— Terje looks at the window, with tears in his eyes—, and I may never know the answer, because I ruin it completely— he says sadly —and Even, the second thing I will never regret is having Isak —Terje look at his watch again. 

Even knows that this will never repeat again, so he remains silent.

—... I will never regret having it, nor will I get tired of seeing all that it has achieved. Because those things he has achieved them alone and believe me that if there is something that sets me apart from my son, it is that he is really brave and I know he will get more things than I.

—Isak has not achieved things alone— says Even —He has a lot of friends who are always supporting him, and he knows that in spite of everything ... you also support him, you and his mother.

—Evan, I know you're bipolar— Terje says, staring at him— I'm sorry for mentioning this, but there are things in Isak's life that I may not be able to handle and that is totally my fault...as a parent I failed and I must live with that. I think there are certain parallels in our lives, and the fact that Isak has found someone who also has a mental illness and knows how to act in the right way speaks strongly about how mature my son is. But to what I mean when I say that Isak has accomplished things alone, it is simply because I know he has fought. I know it has taken time to accept himself as he is, I know that he have managed to have a totally good and healthy relationship with you, but they are things he has had to fight alone, and yes...he has friends, but they don’t decide for him, neither do you. Isak has accomplished things alone, and you have been there to see those achievements... –

Even doesn’t know what to do with that information. Maybe for the first time in his life, he blushes.

—..., Isak is braver than me, because he has been with you in spite of your illness, and it’s something that I didn’t know how to do when Marianne began with her situation— Terje looks at his lap —Isak is braver than me and doesn’t need my permission, nor my blessing to get married. You already make him happy, and I know that as a couple you’ll have their ups and downs, but you two will be together for too long…— Terje looks directly at Even—...marry Isak, and make him happy, be happy together and if there is something I regret, it’s not to have made my son happy.

Even sees Terje stand up and take his bag. Even also stands up and the two of them stand there, standing in front of the coffee bar.

—When will the wedding be?— Terje asks, fixing his jacket a little.

—Honestly not so soon, maybe in a year or so— Even answers with a big smile.

—Good— says Terje— you have plenty of time to plan something romantic and intimate.

Even blushes again.

—I can tell that you're a romantic Even— says laughing Terje—, but I know Isak would be able to kill you if you do something with more people around—Terje puts his right hand on Even—, just one advice Even...there’s beauty in simplicity.

—Thank you, sir— says Even.

—No sir, tell me Terje...at some point you'll be my son's husband, I think you can call me by my name—Terje still has his hand on Even— make Isak happy, that's all I ask. Do what I couldn’t do.

—I will do it, I promise.

—Well, you've got me a head start. Take care Even— Terje pulls some bills from the pocket of his pants and leaves them on the bar—I know we'll see each other again.

Without saying anything else, Terje leaves. Even stays for a few minutes, then he fixes himself and leaves, he must still come to his apartment and think what he will make for dinner, yet he has a big smile on his face.


	2. Marianne Valtersen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even talks to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any mistake is mine.  
> If you like this chapter, let me know.  
> Next chapter will be post here...soon.

It's only been two days since his conversation with Terje and little has changed, maybe just has changed the nervousness he had accumulated from not knowing what to expect from his boyfriend's father. And he had never spoken to him before, and he only knew some details of the father-son relationship they had...if you can call it like that at what they have (be understood as text messages every end of the month to warn Isak that the money of that month was already in the bank and a text message back thanking it for it) it wasn’t necessary to be a seer to know that there was a small resentment on Isak part.

Isak who has improved his sleep pattern, and who is considered one of the best of his year in university – not Isak say, or he, says the official website of the university with an interview to all students of each faculty with better grades – Isak who has the most beautiful smile in the world, Isak with his beautiful hair...Isak who is his boyfriend and every morning says goodbye with a kiss and a _"I love you and yes, another day where I say yes"_ in the ear.

Isak who is having a meeting with Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi this afternoon, although they all study different things, and left it with the task of washing dishes and ordering the room, that more than to order the room is simply to order the clothes, because his boyfriend is a maniac of order. So here it is, on a beautiful, hot afternoon washing dishes - there are only two - and thinking about whether or not to start his next project or do anything else. Once the kitchen is clean and all the clothes in the room are tidy, Even lies down on the bed even thinking what to do.

It's not like he doesn’t want to start with his project, it's just that it's a hot afternoon and he's alone, and he still has that conversation with Terje in his head, and he still has to think about when he will have the others... and "Stop! Stop procrastinating and take that phone and send that fucking message," Even takes his phone and looks for the number he needs and opens the conversation.

* * *

 

 **Sigrid:**  

 

_Sigrid, good afternoon...I’m Even, Isak’ boyfriend._

_I need to know what day is the best to go and visit Marianne,_

_and what time is the best for it. It’s nothing serious;_

_I just want to talk to her. Thank you._

* * *

 

 

Even looks at the message feeling a little unsure of having sent it, because it’s Isak who always talks to Sigrid to find out about his mother, he had never done it before. Even still has his gaze fixed on his phone when he sees as one side of the name of Sigrid appears _"is writing"_ and only a second later sends a message:

* * *

 

_Hi Even, I hope you and Isak are doing well._

_Next Tuesday would be good if you came, only if_

_you have free time. Marianne has been in good spirits_

_these past few days and we are organizing her new garden._

_How is 2pm good time?_

 

_At that time I’ll be there, sorry if I interrupted something._

 

_Isak knows you'll come?_

* * *

 

 

Even feels like he's just been caught in something bad, it's almost impossible not to laugh at the situation.

* * *

 

_At that time I’ll be there, sorry if I interrupted something._

 

_Isak knows you'll come?_

 

_You could keep the secret, when it's there I'll explain everything to you._

 

_Oh my God, you better be something really good. I hope you know that I love the fyrstekake and Marianne too._

* * *

 

 

Okay, now Even laughs out loud.

 

\--

 

Isak arrives home almost at 9 o'clock at night, smiling and with flushed cheeks, perhaps from laughing so much, perhaps because he was in under the sun all afternoon. He tries to take off his shoes at the entrance but Even can’t avoid kissing him hard and catching him between his body and the wall because he simply can’t help it…just a few seconds in the apartment and Even barely let him greet him, he's unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his neck and going down and down…

—Ev ... Evie— Isak mumbles very low.

Even leaves the shirt on the floor and takes a few seconds to look at Isak, his cheeks continue with that beautiful carmine color, his lips are now swollen because of the kisses and his eyes shine, and the main thing is that they look at him with desire.

—Good afternoon?— Asks Even as he moves his right hand down Isak's side, his left hand moving slowly through his boyfriend's belt.

—Very good— Isak smiles at him —, and I’m not complaining, but there’s a reason behind this excellent welcome?

They look at each other; however it’s Even who again initiates the contact between them kissing Isak, this time slowly.

—Can’t a person in love welcome his boyfriend in a good way? — asks Even in Isak's ear.

—You may— answers Isak moaning — ...go on, please.

Even licks Isak's neck, lowers himself to kneel in front of him and slowly undoes the younger's belt. Isak looks at him and tries not to move, but it's almost impossible, Even has to put his hands on his hips of Isak so he doesn’t move.

—Calm...everything in its time— says at the same time that quickly removes the trousers along with the boxer until leaving them at the feet of Isak and leave small kisses on Isak's thigh. With his left hand he begins to touch Isak’s cock, until is fully erect.

—Even...please— Isak moans.

Even smiles and licks from the base to the head and in a quick movement put it inside his mouth.

—Ahhh...Evie— Isak puts one of his hands on Even's head to support himself, his mouth is open and his breathing is fast. Even is dedicated to give the best oral sex and nothing is going to stop him—, plea... please...

Even he feels Isak's despair and being very honest with himself he loves it when Isak is like that, he loves that Isak ends up needy and begging for it. Just a few more seconds is what he needs to feel as Isak come in his mouth, he just stays there, still waiting for his orgasm to end. Slowly he pulls Isak's cock out of his mouth and cleans it with his tongue, all this looking at Isak, who has his breathing a little calmer but his eyes glassy and his mouth open.

—I insist— whispers Isak— it's not that I'm complaining...but why is this?

Even stands up, smiles again, slowly kissing Isak who allow him, Even has to use his arms to hold the youngest, who at any moment fall down.

—I just wanted to welcome you— reply Even.

—Good thing that I arrive alone.

—Even so...I would have taken you to the bathroom— says Even looking into his eyes— and traumatized your friends with your moans and screams.

Isak tries to laugh at what Even says, but he can’t...that orgasm completely left him out of his mind.

—Take me to bed.

—First a shower.

Even takes Isak in his arms and carry him to the bathroom, they remove their clothes and both get under the shower and together begin to clean themselves.

—Do you know where I can buy a freshly made fyrstekake?— Even asks while soaping Isak's back.

—Fyrstekake?— Isak turns to face him —Are you going to buy one of my favorite desserts?

Even stares at him and knows he's going to spend a lot of money buying two fyrstekake.

—The bakery that is near the university sells some that are very good, although I don’t know if those are made the same day…—said Isak seriously—, perhaps if you ask for it before you buy it, you can have a new fresh made, depending on the time that you are going to pick it up.

—Would you like to eat it? — asks Even.

—Yes!— Isak shouts — of course...you know something, that dessert is also my mother's favorite.

Even can’t help feeling a little sad to see how Isak's gaze is lost, he knows he is remembering his mother.

—I'll buy you all fyrstekake you want if you smile at me— just finish saying that, Isak smiles in the most beautiful way possible.

—I love you.

Even knows what he’s doing is right, and knows that it’ll be worth it to buy that dessert.

 

\--

 

Tuesday, 2 pm and Even is standing a few meters away from what was once Isak's home. A home that he doesn’t like to talk about it…too much. Of all the years they have been together, the two of them have rarely come together to visit Marianne and the few times the two have come, Sigrid has always been with Marianne. Sigrid is Marianne's personal nurse and helps with household chores, among other things, and despite a very tough start, both have become great friends.

Even can even see them together laughing while moving plants, flowers and earth in front of the house. There are a lot of small flowers of different colors and some plants; both are wearing an apron, rubber gloves and hats to protect themselves from the sun. Both look very happy and the whole place looks like a scene or a set of photography for gardening, Even can’t avoid taking his phone out of his pocket and take some pictures, although it’s a bit difficult to do it with one hand, since in the other he carries a box beautifully decorated with fyrstekake inside it.

It is Marianne who looks at him, standing up quickly and trying to clean her apron a bit, Even approaches them feeling a little nervous.

—Even, it’s been so long— says Marianne with a smile.

—Hello Marianne...Sigrid, good afternoon.

—Even— Sigrid responds cheerfully— ...do you come alone?

Even knows what Sigrid is doing, but still he didn’t expect that he had to explain himself so soon.

—Eh...yes— Even looking at both women —truthfully, it's better that way…because I need to talk to you Marianne.

Both women look at each other for a few seconds and Sigrid turns to the flowers and plants and begins to sort the place a bit, Marianne takes Even's arm and leads him to the entrance.

—Let's go inside, I have prepared iced tea— says Marianne kindly.

—I bring fyrstekake, I hope it's to your liking— Even murmurs to the woman showing the box, Even can see happiness in her eyes.

—Excellent combination with tea— Marianne responds cheerfully, who takes the box from Even's hands and goes to the kitchen— you know...it's my favorite dessert —she whispers as if it were a secret, she leave the box on the counter and wash her hands.

At that moment Sigrid enters, carrying some gardening materials in her hands, she goes straight to the kitchen and keeps some of them in a box, while the rest she accommodate them near the door that faces the patio. Marianne is cutting the famous dessert and serving three large slices in beautiful plates, Sigrid washes her hands. A moment later Marianne takes from the refrigerator a glass bottle with ice tea and serves three larges glasses.

—Even, please sit down— Marianne makes a gesture with her hand indicating he takes a seat in the living room.

Sigrid helps her take things to the coffee table and they both sit in front of Even.

—Isak is fine?— asks Marianne, taking a big sip from her glass.

Even do the same, maybe the nerves make him feel warmer than normal.

—Yes, yes...now he is in college, he has some classes until late— answers Even.

Both women look at him, waiting for him to continue talking but Even doesn’t know how to do it. Again it feels that if this conversation were in another context he wouldn’t feel nerves and perhaps everything would be easier... _"stupid nerves"._

—Even, you know we do not bite, right?— Sigrid says seriously.

—Ah?

—It is that your face reflects fear— Sigrid laughs.

—Something happened Even? Is everything okay with Isak? — asks Marianne.

—It's all right, seriously...sorry, it's not my intention to worry you —Even ends your glass of iced tea all at once— I really don’t know what's happening with me, it's just that I want to talk about something personal, which has too much to do with Isak.

Sigrid smiles, puts her glass on the coffee table and stands up.

—I think it's better that you two speak alone...I'll finish cleaning outside— without adding anything else, she leaves, leaving them alone in the living room.

—Well Even, tell me what you have to say...without fear— says Marianne with a smile.

Even likes to watch Marianne smile, she looks so relaxed and young, and also because she reminds him of Isak.

—I want to marry your son— Even feels how his heart accelerates when saying those words, and he can see the surprised face of Marianne.

She doesn’t speak for a few minutes, Even feels very nervous about the lack of reaction, maybe he was quite frank, but he doesn’t have to wait too long because Marianne stands up and walks towards Even, who can only stand up to face her. In just a second she is hugging him tightly...to be someone smaller than he, she’s really strong.

—I’m sorry...but I can’t believe that my baby is going to get married— Marianne says, wiping some tears—…have you talked to him?

—Well Isak already knows...but I have not formally asked for it.

—Isak knows?

—Eh...yes— Even replies —the truth is that it is an idea I had for quite some time and, how to explain it— he whispers to himself — we had a moment where Isak clarified some things to me and I also did and the theme of being together forever just come out.

—If there are people who deserve to be together for a lifetime, are you two— Marianne returns to smile— at the end of all you two have that kind of love that you’re taught from a young age to look for, and you stay a lifetime waiting for that great love. You’re really lucky...to find the man of your dreams at such a young age.

Even can’t help but laugh loudly.

—Then you give me your blessing to marry your son?

—Of course— Marianne replied happily —...but I hope you know that with blessing or not, the one who decides in the end is Isak, I lost the right to decide for him.

—I understand… it's just that I want to know the opinion of all those people that are important to him.

—Will you speak to his father?— Marianne asks.

—Eh about that...I already did.

—What did he say?

Even you can see that Marianne's curiosity is genuine.

—Basically the same as you— say Even— that Isak is a man already mature, legal...and that for quite some time he lost the right to decide things about Isak.

—We both have to learn that things will not be the same, but we can get better from now on— Marianne speaks seriously — you do Issy so much good.

There's that nickname again, maybe for how long she didn’t say it. Marianne seems to lose herself in her thoughts, Even stands still, waiting for some other question.

—When would it be the wedding? — Marianne asks smiling.

—Maybe in a year or something.

—Good, you better prepare something romantic but intimate...god only knows how nervous Issy gets if there are more people than necessary— Marianne speaks as she takes her plate and eats a large chunk of that dessert— ...besides, less is more.

Even can’t help but feel how the nervousness of before leaves his body. They both sit down again and talk a little more about Isak and the wedding; Sigrid enters several minutes later, but goes directly to the kitchen to wash her hands.

—Sigrid...you can’t imagine the surprise that Even has for my baby— Marianne says raising her voice a little so that Sigrid listens well from the kitchen.

—Surprise?— she asks, looking towards the living room, where Even and Marianne are sitting together on the same couch —Are we going to have to keep some kind of secret?

Even can only laugh, Marianne get excited by that simple word.

-Oh my god, Even I'll need pictures when you ask Isak...about two or three, I'm sure they'll want to celebrate more than taking pictures— says Marianne.

—What do you have to ask the little grumpy?

—Isak is not grumpy— Even replies, they both look at him as saying "yes, sure".

—It's okay to defend him Even, but you have to know until when you do that...now tell me the surprise— says Sigrid, sitting in front of them.

—I'll ask him to marry me...soon— Even replies with a huge smile.

—Aww...of course we will not say anything, with Marianne we will be both like a grave— says Sigrid very excited.

 

\--

 

Even remains an hour in which used to be the home of Isak, accompanying Marianne and Sigrid. He can’t help but feel a great peace, he has already managed to talk to the two most important people, now there are only three left.

When he reaches the tram stop, he feels his phone vibrate, he looks for it and he takes it out to see a message from Isak.

 

* * *

 

**The man of my life:**

_How much time do you need to get here?_

_I'm alone...and I have to_

_finish the lab project_

_of chemistry, I need moral support._

 

_In about 20 minutes I'll be there,_

_Would you like me to buy fyrstekake?_

 

_I would love you for the rest of my days._

 

_Do you love me because I buy food?_

 

_It is one of your great attractions._

 

_I hope you show me what the others are..._

_in 20 I will be there._

 

 _I wait for you_        

_Happy I teach you your other attractions._

 

* * *

 

And if someone sees Even running to a bakery, Isak will never know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments, questions, messages, etc. You can send it to http://chroniclesaint.tumblr.com/


	3. Eskild Tryggvason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter¡¡¡¡  
> If there's any mistake, please let me know.

**Isak POV.**

 

—Eskild, Eskild, please tell me you're decent— Isak enters Eskild's apartment quickly, leaving the door open all the way.

Eskild is standing in the middle of the kitchen, wearing a simple white T-shirt and boxer, and holding a cup of coffee in his hands looking at Isak half asleep.

—Remind me...Why did I give you a key of my apartment? — Eskild asks very seriously and taking a big sip of his steaming coffee.

—Eh, because I am your _"baby Jesus"_ — answers Isak making the gesture of the quotes with his fingers.

Isak goes to where Eskild is, takes his cup of coffee and leaves it on the counter and hugs him tightly. Eskild doesn’t know what's going on, the door is still open and Isak hasn’t let him go and doesn’t say any more words, just that is enough to wake him up completely.

—Isak you're scaring me— says Eskild hugging the younger man— is everything okay? Even is doing okay?

—Oh god...Even, Ev...Ev...—Isak takes Eskild by the shoulders and looks him straight in the eyes, Isak is visibly emotional—, Eskild...,Even, he's going to ask me to marry him.

Eskild can only hug Isak.

 

\--

 

**Even POV.**

 

Even is sitting at the small dining table with his computer turned on and many books about cinema scattered around the table, completely focused writing his new project. His phone, which is in between all his books starts to vibrate, but he doesn’t want to answer it and check those messages because he’s a few lines away to finish an important chapter of that project.

One, two, three times his phone vibrates, telling him that more messages have arrived. When he writes the final point, without even checking the spelling of his work, he saves it in a special folder of his computer, and rests his head on the dining table. His phone vibrates again and without looking up he searches for it among his books. When he finds it he has 8 messages from Eskild.

* * *

 

**Eskild:**

_Even_

_Even_

_Even, Is it true what Isak told me?_

_Even...ANSWER¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_

_Even, I’m crying_

_Why don’t you answer?_

_Isak is on his way, but you better call me and tell me everything. As his guru, and father figure of baby Jesus, I deserve a minimum of respect in this situation._

* * *

Even doesn’t have much time to analyze all the messages that have just arrived from Eskild. Isak arrives at the apartment, making himself noticed when he opens the door. The two look at each other and Isak runs the few meters that separate them to hug him, Even can’t do anything more but hug him back and sit him on his lap.

—I'm sorry— says Isak, settling himself better in Even's lap —I'm sorry...I needed to talk to someone.

—Hey...calm— Even replies while caressing the younger’s neck— nothing happens ¿ok?, I think...I think you took your time to talk about this with someone.

Isak doesn’t respond, nor does he move from where he’s sitting. Even worries a little for Isak, about his mood and his stress, considering the large amount of papers that must be delivered in the coming days. They both stay sit, hugging and being for each other.

—Eskild is very excited— whispers Isak still hugging Even.

—I can tell by the large number of messages I have from him— Even says, Isak laughs a little at what Even said—...Actually I expected you to talk to Jonas first.

Isak moves a little to look at Even very surprised.

—Oh god...Jonas— Isak stands up and starts walking from one side to the other— what do you think he will say? do you think he will oppose? ...Even, I must talk to him!

Isak starts to look for his phone from all his pockets and Even can’t help laughing as he stands up, wrapping Isak in a big hug.

—Isak, I think Jonas would be really excitedto see his best friend completely happy— Even can’t help but take the face of his boyfriend with both hands, staring at him— I believe that all your friends that really treasure you, will be immensely happy for you, but you can’t get nervous thinking about what they will say or think...I believe we should go little by little.

—Little by little?— Isak asks quietly.

—That's right, first you must relax— Even replies kissing Isak slowly— then I will help you finish your papers even though I have no idea how to do the experiments...

Now it's Isak who can’t help but laugh.

—...And after your papers are finished and you are relaxed, we will watch some movies, lying in our wonderful bed...— Even kisses Isak again—, and I'll send a message to Eskild where I'll tell him we should talk. Since I’m your boyfriend I should ask your guru for your beautiful hand, and then we will sleep hugged because we can.

—Even?

—Yes?

—Does this mean you've already started with your plan?— Isak asks, whispering.

Even smiles and kisses Isak slowly. One minute, two...maybe more time passes while they kiss.

—Yes, I started with the plan— replies whispering Even, staring at Isak.

Isak has his eyes with tears, but he still smiles because he feels that his heart could explode from the happiness that those few words give him.

 

\--

 

A few hours later, and with the TV off and Isak sleeping next to him, Even takes his phone to answer Eskild's messages.

* * *

 

**Eskild.**

_Dear Eskild, are you free tomorrow?_

_I need to talk with you._

_About time…_

_I hope there's a good reason why you are answering me now._

_Tomorrow at 4pm I will be in my apartment._

_I'll buy something to celebrate._

_I'll be there._

* * *

 

Even leaves his phone on his nightstand, turns around to get behind Isak and hugs him so he can sleep.

 

\--

 

When Even arrives at Eskild's apartment, which is suspiciously close to his own apartment, the music is cheerful and sounds more or less loud. He opens the door with the key that Isak passed to him in the morning, reminding him that _"Even…no matter what, you must go talk to Eskild"._

He can see Eskild who is in the kitchen with a glass of wine in one hand and a spoon in the other, as soon as he sees him; he releases both things and runs to hug him.

—Even! — shouts Eskild— my God! I feel so happy for you two.

Even laughs and hugs Eskild.

—Tell me everything— Eskild says, taking Even from the shoulders, although it's a little weird to do it considering that Even is taller than him.

—I think Isak already did—answers Even.

Eskild approaches his computer to lower the music a little.

—Isak could only tell me that you're going to ask him for marriage before he start crying- Eskild takes his cup and drinks a little— do you want wine? water? I have a little chocolate cake; do you want a little bit?

—Water, please and no thanks, I don’t want cake...for now— Even replies, leaning on the kitchen counter— Isak started crying? — he asks in a worried tone.

—He hug me for almost five minutes— Eskild serves a large glass of water and passes it to Even— with the face he had, he woke me up completely, I thought something had happened, and he could only tell me that you were going to ask him to marry you and then he starts to cry...

—You know...all this has him way too stressed.

—There are so many things for which Isak ends up stressed...that child will end up with gray hair before time- says Eskild seriously—... but believe me Even, I never thought that he would come running to my apartment to tell me that he would be asked that question…aren't you supposed to tell your friends when that already happened?

—I thought he had talked to you, about this—Even replies gesturing with his hands, implying the _"about this"._

—Well, as you can see...no— Eskild starts moving from one place to another— I must say that in spite of everything I was surprised...in a good way, because I thought he would tell Jonas first.

—Speaking of that...—Even puts his right hand on his neck, kind of nervous— Isak is nervous about Jonas reaction.

—Oh well, considering it’s Jonas, I don’t think he has to worry too much about his reaction.

—That's what I said.

Eskild takes a sip of his wine glass.

—I must be very honest Even, I feel honored to be the first to know about this.

Even he can only smile, later he will explain to Eskild that he isn’t the first one to know, but he’s the first one within the group of friends.

—What I can’t understand— Eskild says, stopping moving to stare at Even— When did this subject came out? I thought you were too...hipster for this.

—We had a moment...

—A moment? — asks Eskild interrupting Even— Even...you two live on unique and special moments, do not think I don’t know about that "movie"— Eskild makes the gesture with his fingers—, do not think I don’t know how you spoil Isak, because believe me...he tell me about that. You two should have mercy on us because I can assure you that the most of us are a little envious, but we will never tell that to your faces...

Even looks at Eskild a little surprised by everything he just said and waits for him to keep talking.

—...But still, I want to know what Isak did to make all this happen— Eskild sits on the counter.

—Why do you think Isak did something?

Eskild can only look at it seriously.

—Ok, maybe Isak was drunk and talked about living the rest of his life with me..., I mean, wanting everything with me, and he may have talked also about forming a family— Even sees how Eskild looks at him with clear happiness and surprise on his face, a little overwhelmed by that he drinks his glass of water in one go— because of that, and when he was sober, I told him that I had already thought about it…, that I would ask him to marry me when I resolved some things.

—Isak said something about a plan.

—That’s right. I haven’t told him about it because I don’t know how he will react, but I have this crazy idea to talk to the most important people in Isak's life and in a certain way...know their opinion about this, know if they agree to us to marry.

—My god Even, I don’t know how you do it to raise your level even more as the perfect boyfriend— Eskild says smiling — ,you know, I don’t lie to you when I tell you that I feel a little envious about the relationship you have with Isak. Who comes out and the first person with whom he experiences...ends up being not only a great man, but also his soul mate, the man of his dreams...

—Isak told all that about me? — Even excitedly asked.

—Well...that and other things— Eskild can’t avoid saying it in a double sense.

They both laugh, and remain silent for a moment.

—Do you think is the right time?— Even asks quietly.

—Even, I sincerely doubt that there is a proper time to do things— replies Eskild— especially when you literally have your soul mate next to you to make them. Believe me, I don’t lie to you when I say that we all envy what you two have, I don’t say it as a joke. How long have you been together? How many things have overcome both of you? ...my god, in less than a year you were already living together, and even then, barely knowing each other...you and Isak didn’t broke up, you two were able to experience something completely new and continue with their lives as student and as couple. Even, in a way, everything that both of you have experienced, has made you both a stronger couple each day, a happier couple each day.

And Eskild is perhaps the third person in his life that makes him blush.

—Thank you Eskild.

—Don't thank me— says Eskild standing up off the counter—, who should say thanks here is me...

Even looks at Eskild, who has teary eyes.

—...I hope that after all this time Isak has told you about how he got to the kollektivet.

—Yes, he did.

—I saw him so hurt; I sincerely hope that that night was the lowest point in his life, because I don’t think I can bear to see him like that again— Eskild takes a moment to breathe, Even doesn’t dare interrupt him—, I don’t know at what point it occurred to me that it was a good idea to take him to live in the basement, but I couldn’t leave him in that state, and worse, I couldn’t let him live in the situation that they were as a family. And when he told me about you the first time...,when you stayed the first time and I greeted you in the bathroom! —Even is surprised by the emotion of Eskild, and laughs at that memory—...it was beautiful to see how in such a short time he changed, I won’t comment on that moment when you thought it was better to leave Isak and you broke his heart…

—Ouch— says Even with a hand on his chest.

—..., you deserve it, but Even, seeing the change of Isak, be part of that change, to know that in a certain way I influenced that…it makes me feel so proud of him— Eskild served himself a little more wine and drink a little—, I am also proud of you, you became a more responsible person with your health to be in a better place with Isak, but I insist...I won’t comment on the fact that you stole my baby in just a few months just to live together.

—We couldn’t traumatize you with our screams while we had sex...the walls were very thin in that apartment— says Even serious.

—Do you think I don’t know? Before your screams, it was mine that traumatized the others in that apartment.

Even laughs out loud.

—I’m sorry for stealing your baby— Even hugs Eskild—, don’t you worry...he admires you too much and seeks your advice in many things.

—Do you really mean it?—asks Eskild, whispering, still embracing Even.

—I would never lie to you about that.

They both stay there, hugged for a few minutes.

—Do you think...maybe, you could let me organize the wedding?

Eskild separates himself from Even to face him, with an expression of hope on his face.

—Eskild— says Even—believe me, I would be very honored to have you arrange the wedding, but I also know, that you should ask Isak about it...I don’t mean you can’t do it...

—I know, I know...I know perfectly what you mean—Eskild interrupts— I'll talk to him.

Eskild hug Even again as hard as he can.

—Eskild?

—Yes?

—As Isak's father figure, and for having stole him of your home...do you give me your blessing to marry him?

—Why you have to be so perfect Even?!— Eskild shouts it in the ear of Even.

—Is that a yes?— Even asks laughing.

—Of course— replies Eskild— besides...father figure and all, but Isak would kill me if I ruined his moment.

—Isak being grumpy?

They both laugh at that question.

—My God, Isak would kill you if he knows you said that...—Even looks at him a little scared —ok, ok, I'll let it go this time just because now we must celebrate— Eskild moves in his kitchen looking for two glasses, and a bottle of champagne— don’t worry Even, it's alcohol-free.

The two settle into the living room, Eskild serves the glasses and both talk calmly for the rest of the afternoon, both laughing at times about certain memories, and talking about everything and nothing.

—I still can’t believe that you are more adventurous than me.

—To have sex in a public bathroom isn’t so adventurous— Even says with a big smile, remembering that moment.

—It is, if you do it in your parents' bathroom, or in those in the university, or in bars, or...

—Ok, I understand...it's not my fault that Isak is so...

—Hot?— interrupts Eskild.

—It's the good thing about having a boyfriend— taking a big sip of his champagne.

—Ouch— Eskild puts a hand on his chest.

—I’m sorry— say Even laughing.

Both remain silent for a few seconds.

—Even?

—Yes?

—Going back to the subject of your famous master plan...will you talk to Isak's parents?

—Eh...yes, it's just that I already did — Even answers, drinking a little more champagne, trying not to look at Eskild.

—You mean I'm not the first to know about this?— Eskild asks with wide eyes.

—Sorry?— The idea wasn’t to say it in question mode, Even is not sure about Eskild's reaction.

—I'll do as if it never happened, how did it go with that?, You have to tell me everything— Eskild serves more champagne to the top and accommodate himself better on the sofa.

—Surprisingly it went well— replied Even—, with both of them.

—Tell me please.

 

\--

 

When Even arrives at his apartment, Isak is in the bed lying down, with a t-shirt clearly a size bigger and with boxer underneath, he’s checking his phone and is surprised when he sees Even lying next to him.

—Hey.

—Hello, how was it with Eskild?

—Very well— Even kisses Isak.

—Why do you taste like raspberry?

—Eskild bought raspberry alcohol-free champagne, to celebrate me asking for your hand, and imminent marriage.

Isak laughs out loud.

—Without alcohol?— Isak asks.

—That’s right.

—I love it when you say that you ask for my hand, why are you so romantic?

—Because you deserve it.

Isak puts his phone aside and sits down to hug Even.

—I love you.

—Love you too.

—You make me happy, Even.

—It's good to know— says Even—, you also make me very happy.

The two remain hugged there, in their bed, letting the hours pass, and letting the world move, while the two of them live in their little bubble.

 


	4. Eva Kviig Mohn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter ¡¡¡¡  
> With the one and only... Eva Mohn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and leaving kudos and comments.  
> Any mistake is mine.

They weren’t the best dancers, but no one else mattered when they were so close together that there was hardly any space between them. Even could feel the heat of Isak's body, could feel his breath on his neck, could feel his heartbeat through his clothes, Even could feel Isak and with that he had more than enough.

The music sounds loud throughout the house, too many people inside and outside, too many people everywhere that he didn’t know but that didn’t matter so much, it didn’t matter, because Isak was in front of him dancing and smiling and sometimes hugging him and sometimes leaving kisses on his neck...Isak is happy and that was the only thing that mattered.

Eva used to make the best parties when they were still in Nissen, and now that the majority is in college and others are already working, Eva continues to make the best parties...now of the whole city. And there they are, in one of the best parties of the moment, in a Friday night. The music continues to sound strong, and almost all of his friends are there, dispersed all over the place. Out of the blue, Even sees Jonas standing near them and moving his arms to be noticed, they both watch him waiting for him to speak, but they never separate.

—Even! My man— says Jonas with a big smile—, I need to borrow my best friend for a moment...I need to show him the new goods that Mahdi brought.

They laugh, they can see Jonas's red eyes, but even so, he seems to be more lucid than Isak and Even together.

—I'm starting to believe that you two cheat on me— says Even smiling —, Isak...try not to smoke so much, please— Even take the youngest by the shoulders to look him in the eye — meanwhile I will go to find another beer.

Even kisses Isak and Jonas start making gagging sounds.

—You just do that because you're jealous— Isak looks at Jonas as he talks— and of course I not going to smoke that much — Isak can see how Even looks at him seriously.

—You two finished?— Jonas asks—, you know Even...we'll be in the bathroom as usual.

—Jonas...you want a kiss too?—Even starts to approach Jonas but Isak grabs him by his shirt and looks at him angrily.

—A lots of things I can stand that you do with Jonas...but you can’t kiss him, never.

—My god, you two stress me— Jonas starts walking towards where the bathroom is but in slow motion, waiting for Isak.

—Jealousy Jonas, that's called jealousy— Even says raising his voice a bit, and still looking at Isak he add—, do you know that I was just kidding?

—You better—answer Isak.

Even laughs and kisses Isak quickly, when they separate he pushes him towards where Jonas is.

—I’m going to look for you in a moment ¿ok?

—You better— Isak repeats, looking at him as he walks towards Jonas.

Once with Jonas, the two start walking towards the bathroom where surely Mahdi and Magnus are. He sees them walking, joking between them until they disappear in a corner, he stays there a few seconds, not knowing what to do. He doesn’t want to seem like a desperate person, but without Isak he really feels alone.

With calm he goes to the kitchen, quite calmly because the house is at its maximum capacity. In the kitchen there are even more people, if that’s possible. Even very carefully try to pass between that sea of people that he doesn’t know, until he get to where the beers are, that's when he see Eva, with another woman talking happily. Even has a little moment of doubt, about whether or not to approach her to talk, interrupt her or not or just wait for another day.

Even feels brave, perhaps because of the effect of the beers that he already drink with Isak, maybe it's the fact of being at a party with too many people...who knows, but he feels that now is a good time, with a beer in his hand he walks, slowly and trying not to hit anyone, towards Eva. She still doesn’t see him, but her friend does and he sees how she makes a gesture towards Eva, who when she looks at him smiles at him in a big way.

—Even!— Eva shouts, standing up and hugging him.

—Eva— he says hugging her back— are you busy?

—For you never— Eva says, releasing Even from her embrace, she turns around and speaks quickly with her friend who can only laugh and make a gesture of calm with his hand— see...everything can be arranged by talking.

Even laughs when he hears that sentence.

The two start walking towards the outside of the house, because no place inside it would be empty enough to talk quietly. They remain standing a little away from the house, even at night there’s a lot of light, both from the street lighting and the houses around.

—Is something wrong with Isak?

—Isak?

—Something must have happened with Isak so that you have that face Even— Eva stands up next to him; her cheeks are flushed, most likely because of so much dancing or maybe because of the amount of people inside the house.

—Well, it has something to do with Isak...but it's not something to be alarmed about.

Eva smiles at him but says nothing, waiting for him to continue.

—First I want to say that you are the fourth person who knows about this, because you're part of something greater Eva, and because you’re someone whom Isak loves too much— Even says seriously, and Eva looks at him in amazement.

—O...Ok— is the only thing Eva says.

—I say it because...what…I’m doing...I'm doing is part of a plan...

—A plan? You're babbling, or you're drunk or very nervous.

—I believe is a combination of the two things.

They both laugh.

—Just tell me what you have to say, pretend that I am Isak.

—My god Eva, don’t say that...I would be about to kiss you if you were Isak.

Eva laughs so hard that she gets the attention of some people who are also outside the house; by the time she calms down she has small tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

—Oh Even, don’t say those things— Eva tries to calm down— at any moment Isak is going to appear here..., I'm almost sure he has a radar for when you flirt with other people.

—He just protects me— Even says it in a very serious tone.

The two remain silent for a second; out of nowhere Eva gets in front of Even.

—I don’t know if you remember that first Christmas celebration he took you to?— Eva asks.

—Eh, I think so.

—We all were excited to meet you officially, you know...like Isak's boyfriend. It was very funny to see how everyone tried to behave around you, because having you there was like something so exciting— Eva looks directly into his eyes — I remember that you were standing next to a wall, and you literally looked like something straight out of a magazine. I was sitting at the table when Isak came over and sat next to me, we hadn’t talked for a long time, you know...really talk— Eva says in a delicate voice—...to think that we used to spend all day communicating, but…is ok now…, what I’m trying to say is that I remember seeing such a sincere smile on his face every time he looked at you. I couldn’t feel happier that Isak finally showed his real feelings.

—Isak really grew—says Even.

—We used to spend so much time together, too much time with Jonas as well, the three of us together was crazy, and then...it was a bit exasperating that he didn’t understand that Jonas and I were dating and that his presence bothered a little, that at least to me his presence bothered. In the end it turned out that after all he did understand but…he needed us more, and that it was me who didn’t realize what was happening with Isak, I never realized until it was too late.

—That's not your fault Eva; we all went through different things— Even puts his arm around her shoulders, comforting her —, we have this crazy idea that what happens to us personally is the worst thing in the world and we forget about others. I know you want the best for all your friends, and that includes Isak...and believe me that’s appreciated. Besides, you've always been one of Isak's best friends and if that didn’t change when you two were younger, clearly isn’t going to change now.

—Why do you have to be so perfect? —Even is the one who laughs loud now, the people who are close to them look at them again.

–Believe me; I'm not close to being perfect.

—You are an excellent boyfriend, you have the look of a model, you have too much patience, you know how to win over people..., I am about to steal you exclusively for me.

—What about Jonas?

—Jonas isn’t going to have time to find out that I steal you for me, because he will be comforting Isak.

—If I had to go out with a woman again, you would be my first choice- Even says seriously.

—What about Sonja?

—Shhh, we're having a moment Eva— replies Even.

—Ok, we will not comment that you leave Sonja in second...

—Sana would be in second place— interrupts Even, Eva looks surprised but doesn’t comment anything else.

—So...are you going to explain this plan to me?

—Oh yes…Eh...

—The nerves came back?

—Something like that— says Even—...well, a while ago, Isak was drunk and he confessed me some things.

—Drunk Isak confessing things? —interrupts Eva.

—Hey.

—I'm sorry, I'm sorry...continue.

—Thanks, and yes...Isak confessed some personal things, but also of great importance to me. He wants to marry me and have a family— Even can see the joy in Eva's face—, and being honest, for some time now I been thinking about doing that, to asking him to marry me…

Eva gives a shout of emotion and hugs Even.

—...and maybe it's because I've seen too many movies or I don’t know…, but I have this idea of talking with some people to know their opinion of this situation.

—That’s why you said I was part of a master plan?— She asks excitedly.

—That's right; you’re part of this group of people with whom I want to talk to know their opinion about my imminent marriage proposal.

—I must be honest and say that I am too excited, like…too much to say something coherent but…, I also must say that I expected this for a long time ago.

—Really?

—Yes! —Eva shouts—, you can’t imagine everything that Isak bragged with the movie you made him when he turned eighteen, because he may have been ashamed for that as for a few minutes..., but he didn’t stop telling us how his boyfriend had made him a movie just for his birthday. I imagined that at any time an invitation would arrive by mail for your marriage, but it didn’t happen.

—Now it will happen.

—Oh god, I don’t even want to imagine how Isak will react when you ask him that question.

—I know— says Even with a beautiful smile—, I just hope he never regrets it.

—Listen to me Even, Isak...never, but never regret being with you —Eva looks at him calmly but his eyes show seriousness—once…Isak told me that life is now, with things like this...where you know perfectly well that you have the support of all your friends and Isak's, the only opinion that should matter to you is the one of Isak, and he’s more than in love with you, to let you go..., the general opinion of others doesn’t matter much. I know that from my part I want the best for Isak and for you too..., and I want that, because you two deserve it.

—Thanks Eva.

—I approve this plan that you have, and I hope that this invitation arrives soon.

The music continues to sound loud, even with the amount of time they have been talking, and there are still too many people both inside and outside the house.

In the distance can be hear the sirens of a police patrol, both of them look towards the street and can see how in a nearby corner, slowly turns a patrol with his beacons on. The people who are outside start to stand up and clean up their clothes a little, and subtly some of them begin to walk in the opposite direction of the police car; others walk towards the interior of the house. The two look at each other and look back to where the police car is, closer and closer to them.

—Isak is with Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi in my bathroom?

—Yes.

—And they are smoking?

—Yes.

—Come on!— Eva yells, taking Even's arm.

The two begin to run towards the interior of the house, trying to pass between the sea of people to get to the bathroom and get the four friends out of there. When they open the bathroom door, the four friends are laughing and the bathroom has a strong smell of marijuana, Jonas and Magnus are sitting in the tub, face to face, and Mahdi and Isak are sitting on a wall in front of them.

—The police are about to enter the house— says Eva in a tone of concern.

The four look at each other and laugh, but none of them move, Even takes Isak by the waist and Mahdi by the arm.

—Oh my God! this is a déjà vu— says Magnus taking his head with both hands.

—Isak come on, we have to go— Even says, making a big effort to take Isak and Mahdi.

—Isak! —Mahdi shouts— don’t hide anything now.

The four friends laugh, Eva is trying to get Magnus and Jonas out of the tub, but they are not very helpful. Outside the bathroom they can see how that sea of people runs around and start screaming, and can be heard the voices of the police inside the house.

—We have to go out through the back of the house— say Eva.

—I'll take these two first and I'll come to help you— says Even, taking Isak and Mahdi, who are still laughing.

—That's why I love you Even—says Eva.

—Hey! - Isak and Jonas shout.

Even and Eva are the ones who laugh now. Even move as fast as he can towards the back of the house to leave Isak and Mahdi and go to help Eva. The chaos is total in the house between people running and two policemen asking for identification.

Once outside, the six remain waiting, trying not to attract attention.

—Even, I hope that I be the first to get THAT invitation—says Eva emphasizing the word "that", while checking her phone, at the back of the house and away from the danger.

—Invitation?— asks Isak.

—What happens between you?— Jonas asks with a frown.

—It seems that Eva and Even are plotting something— says Mahdi pointing towards Eva and Even.

—I want to go too— say Magnus.

Even laughs at the things these four say.

—You'll be the first to receive it Eva..., and Jonas changes your face, jealousy doesn’t fit you- Even has Isak completely stuck by his side.

—What invitation? — insists Isak.

—The uber will be here soon— Eva put her phone in her pocket and walks to where Jonas is and hugs him, a second later Jonas smiles again.

—It is part of the plan Isak—Even doesn’t know if Isak will remember this conversation in the morning, but for now he smiles again and remains silent while hugging him.

—What plan? — Magnus asks.

—Can we smoke again? — asks Mahdi.

—No! — Eva and Even answer together.

The six walk through the chaos calmly and without attracting attention, Even is helping Isak and Mahdi, and Eva is helping Jonas and Magnus, once outside and walking to the corner, they notice that there is a car waiting.

—Are you sure you can go alone with them? — asks Eva, helping Magnus to the inside of the car.

Even help her, a little surprised by the strength of her.

—Sure, don’t you worry— Even replies—, I hope you don’t get so many problems with the police.

—Nothing that I haven’t seen before...take care of Jonas for me.

—I will.

Even can see Eva still standing in the corner as the car moves away. Despite how fast the conversation was, it leaves him with a very good feeling. Mahdi is in the front seat, already about to fall asleep; Magnus is in the seat next to the window laughing at something Jonas said, and Jonas goes in the middle laughing too. Isak is sitting on his lap, with his head resting on his shoulder, half asleep. Even looks at Jonas, because from all the conversations he has had, the one he wants to have with him is the conversation that he most anxiously awaits.

Maybe he should pay him the kebabs he owes him when he brought Isak drunk to the department.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a message or a comment, or whatever you want... just send it to this:  
> http://chroniclesaint.tumblr.com/


End file.
